roblox_summoner_tycoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
Enemies Enemies are NPC's you fight in Summoner Tycoon,there are 3 types of enemies,knights (and sub classes),rares (different types of rares) and bosses (4 types of bosses,plus 1 limited time). AI Enemies (here on refered to as "knights") automatically attack the player and hereos upon entering there vision,and will run up to there target and proceed to attack it,knights continue to chase a fleeing player until they get far enough away from the player,or are attacked by something else.Knights will never attack eachother,bosses,or rares. Sub-classes (normal servers) Knight-Wears a chainmail set with a lion in the center,colored gold,every other sub-class (besides rares and bosses) in this server wears this.He has a small sword,and is very easy to kill. Axe knight-Possesses the same armor set,but with a dull axe.Provides little challenge. Phoenix Knight-Same armor set,but with a white and red helmet.Possesses a decorated axe.Provides a challenge for new players. Giant Knight-A knight whos much larger then normal,and is less common to spawn compared to the others,he has a giant hammer and provides a massive threat for new players. Rares Crimson Claw-A humanoid dragon creature who has a red sword.In combat it has high health and damage,and can drop as a epic hero with a 1% chance. WereWolf-A limited time hero (halloween only,currently unavailable) who replaced Crimson Claw as the rare for the halloween event.Its stats are nearly the same,it drops as a epic with a 1% chance. Bosses Infernus-A hooded figure with the Dominus Infernus,he wields the fire sword.Has very high health and damage,and when spawning and throughout the fight will use its skill,creating fiery explosions.These can kill low health players and heroes.Drops as a legendary with a 1% chance. Fridgius-A hooded figure with the Dominus Infernus, she (?) has a icy Cresendo.Has nearly the same stats as Infernus. Upon spawn and through the fight,it will create icy explosions,wiping low health foes.Drops as a legendary with a 1% chance. Dyeus-Universe event exclusive.Its a white alien with black stripes and a white glowing sword.Has high health and damage.Drops as a legendary with a 1% chance.(Need data on the skill) Sub-classes (extreme servers) Redcliff Knight-The Redcliff knight wears a full set of redcliff armor,and possesses a axe.It is the least powerful sub-class. Redcliff Guard-wears the same armor as the Knight,but possesses a mace instead of a axe,slightly more threatening. Redcliff Lord-Wears the same armor as his comrades,but possesses a decorated axe,is the most threatening non rare/boss NPC in extreme servers. Rares Skeledeath-The Skeledeath is a rare which appears to be a skeleton in full plated bone armor,with a axe made of bones.Has very high hp. Bosses Redcliff commander-Wears the armor by the same name,and possesses the sword "Redcliffs Oath"He has a color scheme of red,gold,and orange.He only spawns after 500 enemies are killed,and has 1000s of health,and does about 70 damage per swing,immediatelly upon spawning,his skill is casted,dropping a sword from the sky dealing about 120-140 damage,killing low health heroes and players instantly,this skill is casted over the fight.He has a one percent chance to drop when defeated,dropping as a exotic,but much smaller,and with much much MUCH less health (about 400) and about 50 damage per swing,but still possesses its skill,and it still does 120-140 damage,albeit in a smaller area. FrostGuard General-Wears a icey armor set,with a sword made out of pure ice,he possesses the "Icicle blade".Hes color scheme is white,blue,and dark blue.He only spawns after 500 enemies are killed,with a 50/50 chance for it to be either him,or the Redcliff.He has well over a thousand health,and does about 80 per swing,instantly after spawning,he casts his skill,creating 4 explosions dealing in total about 120-130 damage,killing off all low health heroess.This skill is used during the entire fight,with a cooldown.He has a one percent chance to drop once beat,as a exotic,but smaller and with less health (400) with no bonus attack speed,a walk speed of 15 and 45-50 damage per swing.He has the same skill as when he was fought as a boss,dealing the same amount of damage in a area.